Third Grade
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson starts his first day of third grade, and Greta misses her brother.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it would be cool to have another back to school story for Jackson, and I thought his baby sister might want to be part of the tradition. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders looked all around his classroom and wondered what all he'd get to do in school this year. Greg smiled as his son examined everything. He couldn't believe his son was starting third grade. It seemed to him that just yesterday the inquisitive, happy child came into his life, and now was growing so fast. Jackson loved seeing the science center of the class. Morgan thought that was so perfect, that Jackson was just like his father.

Greta looked around the classroom in Morgan's arms. She didn't know what school was or that her brother was soon to begin third grade. But she loved spending time with her big brother. She squirmed out of Morgan's arms and toddled over to her brother.

"Greta..." Morgan called. By the time she did, Greta was already at Jackson's side.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, look at this. This is where I'm gonna do some experiments. That means I'm gonna see how stuff works."

"Ooh," Greta said softly as she looked at the classroom.

Jackson liked meeting his new teacher, Ms. Jenkins, and looked forward to seeing his friends and making new friends. But he hated leaving his baby sister at home. He smiled as his sister reached for some books in the reading center.

"Daddy, is Greta gonna be okay?" Jackson asked his father.

Greg smiled warmly at his son as Morgan took Greta. "She'll be fine. And so will you, Jacks, I know you're going to have a great year."

Jackson smiled softly. He watched as Greta softly babbled to Morgan. "Yeah," he said softly. "I guess so."

"I know you will," Greg said with a warm smile. He knew Jackson hated leaving his sister as much as he and Morgan hated leaving them with Judy while they worked.

"Daddy, is Greta going to miss me?" Jackson asked.

Before Greg could answer, Greta squealed and reached for her brother. "Baba!" Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "I think that's a yes," Greg told his son.

Jackson smiled and took Greta's hand. "Yeah." He smiled warmly at his baby sister. "And Greta, just think...it won't be long until you get to go to preschool!"

Greg and Morgan both had bittersweet smiles. They knew both Jackson and Greta were growing so fast.

"Ah baba?" Greta asked. "Baba da!"

Jackson laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'm always gonna have time for you." He gently kissed Greta's hand.

When the first day of school arrived, Jackson and Greg double checked everything in Jackson's backpack. Morgan sat on the couch and fed Greta her breakfast.

Greta didn't understand where her brother was going or what he was going to do. She just loved spending time with her brother. "Baba?" Greta said as she toddled over to her brother and father on the couch.

Jackson smiled as he zipped up his backpack. "It's okay, Greta. I'm going to be home later. I'll probably have homework, but we can play as soon as I get through. And I promise, I'll be okay."

Greg smiled warmly as his son comforted his baby sister just like Greg comforted him when he was little. He and Morgan were so proud of the strong, loving person Jackson was.

"Baba ba dada mm baba da?" Greta asked.

Jackson simply kissed his sister's forehead. "I'll miss you, too. But I'll be home later, I promise. And when I get done with my homework, we're gonna play!"

Greta smiled at her brother. Like him, she loved spending time with her family.

Greg, Morgan and Greta walked Jackson to the bus stop, and Jackson reassured his sister that he'd be home later. Jackson really did like school and loved seeing his friends, but he was really going to miss his sister.

"What do you say we get pizza tonight, Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Can we make it?" Jackson asked. "I think Greta likes extra cheese."

"Ba!" Greta said. Morgan and Greg smiled, knowing Jackson liked extra cheese on his pizza.

"Sure," Morgan said.

Jackson said hi to his friends and the other kids that had gathered at the bus stop. Some of their neighbors awed over Greta and commented how she and Jackson had both grown.

When the bus pulled up, Jackson took a deep breath. He looked at his sister in Morgan's arms. "Greta, it's okay. I am gonna be home later, and then we can play."

Greta looked at her brother curiously. "Baba ba dada dada dada da."

Jackson smiled softly. "It's okay. I'll see you later." He kissed Greta's cheek and the baby girl smiled at her brother.

Greg crouched in front of Jackson. "You're going to be fine."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a soft smile.

"Have a good day, sweet pea," Morgan said.

"I will," Jackson said. He smiled at Greg. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. Morgan smiled as father and son gave each other a high-five. "Love you, Jacks," Greg said.

"Love you, daddy." Jackson waved to his family and smiled as he climbed on the bus. He found his seat and chatted with some of his friends. Morgan and Greg held baby Greta as she babbled curiously and watched as Jackson chatted with his friends about the new school year and what they'd done over the summer.

Just before the bus pulled away, Jackson looked out his window. "Greta!"

The baby girl looked over and smiled at her brother. "Baba ba!" Morgan took her hand and waved to Jackson. Greg smiled warmly and waved.

Jackson smiled and waved to his family. He couldn't wait to spend time with his friends, but would miss his family.

That afternoon, Greta toddled around the house. Morgan found the baby girl in Jackson's room. "What's up, sweetie?"

"Baba?" Greta asked. She had her arms out like she was shrugging and asking where her brother was.

Morgan knelt beside Greta. "Jackson's at school. He'll be back soon."

Greta simply looked around. "Baba da?"

"Yeah," Morgan said softly. "He's going to come home in a little while. Probably...when you wake up from your nap."

Greta gave her mother a little pout. Morgan smiled at her daughter. "He'll be home soon. Meanwhile, you want to help your daddy and I get stuff for dinner?"

"Baba mama?" Greta asked. She wondered where her brother was.

Morgan gently lifted Greta into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Jackson will be home soon. How about we go visit Papa and Uncle Nicky and everyone at the lab? You wanna see Papa?"

Greta smiled, since she loved to see Conrad, but she still wondered where her big brother was.

After a trip to the lab and letting Greta visit with Conrad and all her aunts and uncles, the three got their groceries for dinner and went home. Morgan smiled at her sweet daughter sleeping in the backseat. She and Greg knew she really missed her big brother, but knew Jackson would be home soon.

Sure enough, while Greta was sleeping in her crib and Morgan and Greg put groceries away, it was time to meet Jackson's bus. Greg kissed Morgan's cheek and kissed baby Greta in her crib before walking to the bus stop. As soon as he got there, Jackson's bus pulled up. Jackson waved to his friends and said goodbye and rushed over to his father. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey, Jacks!" Greg said as he hugged his son. "How was your day?"

"It was great! We get to work with computers and all kinds of science stuff! And a lot of my friends are in my class! I had lunch with Ben and Avery. And Kylie's family got a new puppy!"

"Wow!" Greg said with a warm smile. "Sounds like you had a great day. You have any homework?"

"Yeah, I've gotta do some reading. Is Greta okay?"

"She's okay, but she missed you," Greg said as they walked to the house.

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Really. She went to your room and looked all over for you."

"Aw," Jackson said as they walked into the house. "I missed her, too."

Jackson put his backpack on the couch and greeted Morgan with a hug. He smiled when he saw the ingredients for Jackson's favorite kind of pizza on the kitchen counter. Jackson told Morgan and Greg about his day at school and Morgan heard Greta whimper over the baby monitor.

"Can I go check on her, mama?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Jackson walked into his sister's room and smiled when he saw her. He peered into her crib. "Hey, Greta!"

As soon as Greta saw her brother, a wide smile crossed her face. She reached for Jackson and stood up. "Baba!"

Morgan and Greg smiled as they watched brother and sister. Jackson reached in and hugged Greta. "I missed you, Greta!"

"Baba baa dada da baba mama da!" Greta babbled as if she were telling Jackson about how she looked in the house for him and how much she missed him.

Jackson giggled softly. "I missed you, too. But I'm home, just like I said."

Greg smiled warmly as his son reassured his baby sister just as he'd always done with Jackson. "Greta, your brother had a very good day. But I think he's glad to be home."

Jackson smiled at his father. Before he could answer, Greta patted his arm and said, "Baba!" Jackson kissed his sister's cheek. "I'm home, sissy. I missed you, too."

 **The End**


End file.
